Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) panels are used more and more widely. A pixel display device of an AMOLED panel is an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), and the AMOLED panel can emit light in such a way that a driving thin film transistor generates a driving current in a saturation state and the OLED is driven by said driving current to emit light. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a basic pixel driving circuit in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the existing basic pixel driving circuit adopts a 2T1C circuit comprising two thin film transistors (a switching transistor T0 and a driving transistor DTFT) and a storage capacitor C.
However, because threshold voltages Vth of the driving transistors DTFT on a display substrate have poor uniformity in a conventional low-temperature polycrystalline silicon process, and may shift during use, when the switching transistors T0 are controlled to be turned on by scan lines Scan to input the same data voltage Vdata to the driving transistors DTFT, different driving currents will be generated due to different threshold voltages of the driving transistors DTFT, thereby resulting in poor brightness uniformity of the OLEDs.